1. Technical Field
The present device is a reusable, multi-walled cooler bag, with a reclosable fastener mechanism, for storing and keeping items cool.
2. Background Information
Each weekday morning, parents all over America are inserting frozen packs of coolant into their children""s lunch boxes to keep their sandwiches and drinks cool until lunch time at school. Unfortunately, these packs of coolant seem to disappear in the recesses of the freezer or on the trip home from school. Also, they often will not fit into the lunch box, or do not properly cover the desired item, or they cool one side of the lunch, but not the other. The coolant packs are often soiled from contact with food items or spilled beverages. The same is true of packing beverages for ball games, snacks for long car trips, etc.
These problems and others have been solved by the inexpensive, reusable cooler bag of the present invention. This easy to use, double-lined cooler bag for storing items and keeping them cool has a thin layer of coolant between each double liner on the front and rear portions of the bag. A user places the bag in a conventional freezer prior to using it. The bag ensures that items inside are stored at an appropriate cool temperature for hours. A reclosable fastener mechanism at the top of the bag keeps items in place inside, and also helps maintain a cool temperature inside the bag.
With the present invention, there is no need to locate separate, ill-fitting commercially available packs of frozen coolant, or to try to fit oddly shaped frozen packs of coolant into a small, packed lunch box. Since the bag and coolant are in one unit, a step in packing lunches/ beverages is saved. The cooler bag of the present invention maintains an even, cool temperature across the entire inside of the bag. This cooler bag can easily be cleaned and reused. Since it is inexpensive, it can easily be disposed of if it becomes worn or overly soiled.
The present invention is a reusable, multi-walled cooler bag for maintaining a cool temperature within the bag. The bag includes:
(a) a front portion comprised of at least one front layer, the front layers being identical to one another;
(b) a rear portion comprised of at least one rear layer, the rear layers being identical to one another, the front portion being sealed to the rear portion along at least two of its edges, the bag having a closable opening at its upper end; and
(c) a reclosable fastener mechanism for opening and closing the opening in the bag; and
wherein the front or rear portions further comprise nontoxic coolant material between at least two of the front or rear layers; and wherein the bag has a water-tight interior for storing items to be kept cool.